


Perfect

by Silver_Nebula



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Confessions, F/M, Fights, Goodbyes, Serious Injuries, Violence, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Nebula/pseuds/Silver_Nebula
Summary: "God, Akira, you look so perfect tonight!"





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Note for a better understanding:  
> This story takes place after the latest encounter between the CCG and the one-eyed Owl (~chapter 166), when the CCG gets unexpected help of their former investigator Seidou (remember the Tatara incident? Yes, similar to that one). 
> 
> Basically, it's about Seidou telling Akira what he thinks about her, and now, pls enjoy this Seiaki angst, because apparently, the world can't have enough of that stuff!

“It’s over!”  
“She’s done!”  
“We made it!”  
CCG investigators and ghouls alike started cheering when the SSS rated ghoul known as the One-eyed Owl was down and would never be able to terrorize Tokyo again. They finally managed to beat her, after so many years, after they were defeated multiple times, they still won in the end. But at what price.  
The moment Akira saw Seidou being impaled by his opponent, she stopped thinking. She stopped feeling, she was just able to stand there and watch in terror how the fight was quickly taken to an end.  
Then, when the Owl was finally defeated, all hell broke loose. Investigators were swarming the scene, calling for help, inspecting the ghouls body. No one was paying attention to Seidou who was now standing with his back to the scene, no one except Akira. She saw how her friend was resting his hand on his stomach where the Owl’s Kakuja had done the biggest damage, but she did not think that this injury would be dangerous. She saw how Seidou fought, and she knew that he was injured worse but always healed within a few seconds. His ghoul powers were that advanced that he was almost invincible.  
Almost.  
The moment Akira finished her thought, Seidou lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. It was only when his body hit the pavement that Akira saw the degree of his injury. Without thinking twice, she started running and almost crashed into another investigator on her way to Seidou. With a numb feeling she fell to her knees, her eyes resting on his injury. The bleeding had not stopped, everywhere she looked was blood, dirt, debris. For a moment she hesitated, confused at what she was exactly looking at, until she realised that what she saw were organs. Seidou wasn’t only impaled. His entire lower torso had been ripped open by the owls Kakuja.  
Akira inhaled sharply und covered her mouth with her hand. Nauseous, she looked away, panic rising inside of her. When her eyes finally found Seidou’s, he smiled and raised his shaking hand.  
“Pretty bad, huh?” he asked.  
Akira didn’t know what to say. She did not know how to react, what to do, all she could do was to stare. She noticed how someone realised the magnitude of Seidou’s injury and who then called for help, but she did not react. Slowly, she took Seidou’s bloody hand into hers, felt how she began to shake.  
“Seidou, why…”, she tried. “The wound…” He started to laugh, which was alternated by a dry cough.  
“Guess Eto was stronger than the CCG”, he answered quietly, his eyes resting on her. Slowly, Akira watched the colours of his left eye fade until it was back to normal. And it was finally this moment that she knew that they had lost.  
The panic that she tried to suppress prevailed and the first tears found their way across her cheeks.  
“No, but… But your healing! You… You can’t…” He smiled again, raised his other hand and touched her face lightly with his fingertips.  
“Am I finally your hero, Akira?” he asked, his smile slowly fading. More and more tears blurred her vision, and she tried to blink them away to see Seidou’s face again more clearly. With his face twisted with pain, he let his hands fall to the ground and closed his eyes for a quick moment before looking back at Akira in front of him.  
“I am sorry”, he whispered. “For… not telling you. For hurting you. For not… being enough” he tried to say, while every word spoken got quieter. Out of breath, he slightly squeezed her hand, a single tear glistening in the corner of his left eye.  
Sobbing, Akira brushed his bangs out of his face and rested her hand on his cheek.  
“You can’t do this”, she managed to get out. “You can’t say things like that and then leave me. You can’t leave me. I don’t allow it. I will not allow it, you hear me?” she said loudly and tried to use her intimidating, authorial tone, yet failed miserably. Seidou smiled again, but didn’t say anything.  
“Please!”, Akira said, finally. “I am begging you. Please! Please don’t leave me. I can’t do this. I can’t lose you again. Not again! I can’t! Not after getting you back. Seidou please, don’t. I can’t go on like this. Without you. I don’t want to! I… I can’t”, she cried, Seidou did not answer. The pressure on her hand got weaker.  
“Aki… you look… so perfect tonight”, he whispered, while he slowly closed his eyes. “So… perfect.” As his breathing got slower, an almost relaxed look appeared on his face before his chest stopped to move, a faint smile still engraved in his facial expression.  
Akira froze. She didn’t move, she just sat there, as still as a statue, and stared at Seidou’s blood covered face.  
“Seidou?” Nothing.  
“Seidou.” Nothing.  
“Seidou!” Nothing.  
That’s when she started to scream. Tears were streaming down her face, her hands were still clasping his face, and a wave of pain overcame her, taking away every last bit of her composure.  
“No! No, you can’t do that! You can’t do that you idiot”, she screamed, hastily placing her palms over his heart in order to start a desperate attempt of CPR.  
“I won’t let you die, you hear me?! Not again, I will not let you leave me again!”, she shrieked, arms ever moving.  
“Not now, not when I finally… when I finally…” Her hands started to shake, but she did not rest. She couldn’t.  
“Not you, Seidou. Please, not you!” Why did it have to be him? They took him from her once, wasn’t that enough? Why was he taken from her? Why was he denied his future? Why did he have to suffer so much? Why couldn’t she be there for him? Why him! Why now! Why?!  
The next thing she perceived was that someone covered her shoulders with a coat while kneeling down beside her. Her arms were stiff from the CPR, but she had not stopped yet. With slow movements, her shaking hands still tried to get him back.  
“Akira,” the person next to her said and laid a hand onto hers, forcing her to stop. “Let’s go home, Akira”, Amon said. “Let him rest.”  
“No…” she managed to say, clenching her hands around Seidou’s cloak. “I can’t leave him here. I can’t let him down, he is counting on me.”  
“Akira… it’s too late.” She shook her head, tears falling onto Seidou’s face.  
“It can’t be too late. He didn’t have his happy end yet. We never had our future together. It can’t be too late… Our plans… They are not fulfilled. He deserves to be happy, to be free. This can’t be the end…” She finally looked up, staring into Amon’s face. “This can’t be the end, do you understand?”  
“I understand.”  
“This can’t be the end because… because I never told him how important he is to me. I never told him how much I needed him. I never told him, that he was my hero, that he was enough. That he was my everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hi there again!  
> This is my first (and maybe last since I do not write that much anymore but who knows!) FF here on AO3, since my friend finally managed to persuade me into uploading it ~  
> It's actually my first FF in English, normally I just wrote them in my mother tongue, so mistakes could occur here and there, pls tell me if you find any!  
> Oh, and I am sorry about the Angst. Angst is bad, but it's also good.


End file.
